Liquid H Saga
The Liquid H saga while somewhat shorter then the other arcs is as a result much denser in important events. Miiverse Front The TRUE AND HONEST HH joins the fray on Miiverse and starts helping TFAO. Naturally SuperKev is enraged about this not helping his already dampening relationship with him. Not only that but HH has started soundly praising Riley and Phantasma expressing his belief that they are much better clan leaders then HH will ever be. In addition to that HH also starts aiding the TFAO in EL Salvador. Solid H responds by dismissing HH as a really bad fake. This ends up being ironic since HH is much more popular then Solid H. Either way many do not know who is who and turn to CrockerCorp for an idea of whos who. Crockercorp Front 2 HHs registered around the same time on CrockerCorp. Solid AshenHero and Liquid AzureHero. Liquid AzureHero however had HHs profile picture and had made a introduction first while Solid H had 666 posts something a Christian First would never have and had a very comedic profile picture consisting of the Confederate Flag, HHs one true love Sandy Cheeks, Felix Argyle, Ted Cruz and GEOs one true master: Benito Mussolini. On the next day Solid H posted a long and angry rant over what he claims happened to his profile. Solid H then proclaims this is a abuse of power and that the account and the person who made it lose admin status (How Solid H would know if this is an admin or not is a mystery all of its own) Liquid H Solid H was thoroughly indignant towards Liquid Hs posts on CrockerCorp decrying them to be stupid and perverted. Liquid H replied elegantly with parlance comparable to a college professor proclaiming that its draconian to snuff his time on Crockercorp since he is the TRUE AND HONEST HH. The admins themselves were initially befuddled towards who the TRUE AND HONEST HH was but as the vote happened they learned who the TRUE AND HONEST HH is. The Vote Liquid H, knowing he is the TRUE AND HONEST HH hosts a ballot to determine the TRUE AND HONEST HH once and for all. As expected Liquid H wins by a extreme landslide proving once and for all Liquid H is the TRUE AND HONEST HH. Solid H being the Fake H left angrily in defeat and left CrockerCorp once and for all. Much later on CrockerCorps lifespan User Mewtwo later revived the question regarding Miiverse Liquid H. Of course Liquid H overwhelmingly prevails again as the TRUE AND HONEST HH. Legacy This arc being the introduction to Liquid H practically guarantees it a legacy. For instance Liquid H still posts occasionally on CrockerCorp. Liquid H is also a popular mention with HHs friends regularly citing how Liquid H was a Muslim first, a liberal second and a Californian third. Many of Liquid Hs actions are cited to HH to prove how wildly fluctuating his habits are. Liquid H also still claims community's on Miiverse and is much more successful then Solid H in the art of it. Ultimately Liquid H will be remembered as a integral part of all the trolling sagas HH endured.